


this is profoundly dangerous

by desdemona (LydiaOfNarnia)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Arguing, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, M/M, climbing out windows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 03:46:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8874529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LydiaOfNarnia/pseuds/desdemona
Summary: If all their fights conclude with Suga climbing out a window, Daichi decides it's a good thing that they don't argue often.





	

**Author's Note:**

> warning: do not try this at home, because falling off a roof in real life hurts and you could die.

Daichi wasn’t sure what was more terrifying – the fact that Suga was on the roof, or that the bag he had hoisted over his shoulder looked like it weighed more than him.

“Get back in the house,” said Daichi, approaching the window with arms raised. “Suga, it’s freezing.”

“I realize that.” White flakes were landing upon the ashy halo of Suga’s hair, melting wherever they touched skin. The roof wasn’t icy, but Suga’s steps teetered anyway as he moved farther and farther away from the window, and safety. “I wouldn’t be out here if it wasn’t necessary!”

“It’s not necessary!” He hadn’t meant to raise his voice, and caught himself as soon as the words were out of his mouth. That couldn’t remedy the flash of hurt that crossed Suga’s face a second before he turned his back on Daichi, and back to the open sky once more.

They were not the sort of couple who could handle fights with each other. Daichi considered that maybe it was because they worked so well together – they never came at each other’s throats for small things, so any real arguments were always over something massive. They tended to explode into screaming matches and hurtful words neither of them meant; it only ever stopped when one of them walked out, putting distance between them until they could calm down again.

This was not what Daichi meant when he told Suga he wasn’t letting him walk out the door.

“This is immature!” he called out to Suga’s turned back. “You’re going to get hurt!”

“I don’t care if I break my arm, I’m still leaving!”

The roof just outside of the bedroom window wasn’t far from the ground, but it was high enough to make breaking a bone a real possibility. Daichi had to resist the urge to push out the window after his boyfriend. For one thing, he didn’t trust himself to keep his balance; for another thing, he didn’t want to startle Suga into falling off.

“Look, just come back inside and we can talk,” he said instead, sticking his head out the window. The freezing air bit at his cheeks, stinging his eyes. He could just make out Suga at the edge of the roof, seeming to measure the distance to the ground. “You’re not going to be able to jump! It’s too high!”

“I’m not reckless!” Suga shot back, as is he wasn’t the one who’d just climbed out a window. “I’m going to slide!”

“Don’t!”

Biting back his pride, Daichi forced his broad shoulders through the window. He nearly wound up getting stuck, but pushed through with none of the easy grace that had seen Suga out. He figured that his shoulders had to be the widest part of him, so that was half the battle won.

Half of one battle – getting on to the roof. The war between him and Sugawara Koushi was still raging.

“It’s too high. And it’s freezing, Suga! Come back in!”

Suga didn’t respond, creeping towards the corner of the roof. Daichi let out a grunt as he tried to hoist one leg over the window ledge. 

“I’m coming out after you!”

Whether Suga heard him or believed him was up in the air, but by the time Daichi had half his body out the window his boyfriend was already shouting at him.

“Daichi! Get back in the house, it isn’t safe!”

“ _You’re_ the one on the roof!”

Well, that wasn’t exactly true, because now Daichi was on the roof too. As soon as his feet hit the shingles, he found himself regretting it. There was a solid coating of frost upon them which befitted the wintery weather, but made walking towards Suga perilous at best. How had he managed to do this without slipping?

Daichi was nothing if not determined. He pressed on in the face of ice crystals hitting his cheeks, one arm outstretched to maintain his balance while the other reached towards Suga.

“Daichi!” Frozen on the edge of the roof, Suga cast a furious glance over his shoulder. “Get back in now, before you fall!”  


Daichi’s hand brushed the plush sleeve of his boyfriend’s sweatshirt. He was close enough now that he could just reach out and grab him; wrap his arms around him, tug him to safety, and tumble back inside together. It would be so easy; but Daichi didn’t want to force Suga back inside, knowing that would solve nothing and only invoke his ire further.

“Not without you,” he said. He saw Suga’s shoulders heave with emotion, and decided that was as good an indication to proceed as any. “Suga, look, I’m sorry. I was stupid. I shouldn’t have brought it up like that – but I haven’t taken the job yet! It’s only an offer.”

“An offer that you’re going to take, because it pays _so much –”_

“I won’t take it if you don’t want me to!”

“Well, that’s worse! That makes me feel so much worse, because now I feel like _I’m_ the one holding you back from advancing your career, even if you’re advancing it all the way to _Germany!”_

Daichi felt a familiar lump rise in his throat at the pain dripping from Suga’s words. Gritting his teeth, he forced himself to inhale a breath. When he reached out again, he didn’t hesitate to take Suga’s hand in his own – gently, like cupping your palms around a butterfly.

“I don’t want to leave,” he said, hoping he sounded as certain as he felt. “My home is here. My parents, my life, you. Nowhere else in the world am I going to find someone like you. The only reason this offer is even being considered is because of how much money we could get, and I know how much that would help us out –”

“We don’t need that, Daichi!” Suga gasped, spinning to face him. “I don’t need the money, I just need _you!”_

“And medical care. And food, and heat, and electricity –”

“We have those things already! We don’t need to live like kings, Daichi, I just need you to be with me! And if you’re in Germany, I can’t – I know it makes me selfish, but I can’t imagine being happy with you so far away from me!”

Daichi wanted nothing more than to wrap his boyfriend in his arms and refuse to let him go. His throat felt choked, and he was pretty close to crying; he felt certain that, if he had to look into Suga’s large, shining brown eyes any longer, he would. Instead, he cupped Suga’s face in his hands, bringing their foreheads together and allowing his eyes to close.

“I don’t want to leave you,” he breathed. _“Nothing_ can make me leave you.”

_“Daichi –”_

Suga threw his arms around Daichi, and that was the last straw. Unable to keep his precarious balance anymore, Daichi’s feet gave out under him. He let out a yell as he hit the roof shingles hard and fell into a roll, taking Suga with him as he went. His boyfriend just held him tighter as, together, they rolled over the edge of the roof and to the ground below.

The snow that had already accumulated on the ground did little to cushion their fall, but it must have been enough. When they both sat up they looked stunned, hair and clothes dusted with white powder, but otherwise none the worse for their swan dive.

“You always get your way, huh?” Daichi huffed. Suga broke into a peal of breathless laughter as he threw his arms around Daichi’s neck.

 _This,_ Daichi decided, _is something I could never dream of leaving._


End file.
